Yuka Osada
Yuka Osada (長田 結花, Osada Yuka) is a recurring Orphnoch renegade ally in Kamen Rider 555. She is teenage girl whose desire is to go to a place where there is no fighting. Personality Originally a normal human, Yuka was bullied terribly by her younger half-sister Michiko and other girls in her school's female basketball team. Then things got worse as Yuka's parents favoured Michiko over her, with only her messaging to Keitaro keeping her happy. Overview TV Series The extreme emotional stress Yuka suffered from caused her to fall down the snow covered stairs, killing her and thus being reborn as the Crane Orphnoch (クレインオルフェノク, Kurein Orufenoku). Though she attempted to use her power to help, it backfired when Michiko had her as a scapegoat for her injury and having Yuka kicked out of the family as a result. But when the mistreatment got worse after the school basketball team teased her for the last time, Yuka finally "snapped" and single-handedly slaughtered the entire girls basketball team, including her half-sister. Horrified of her actions, she runs out of the school, disgraced, and soon meets Kiba, who joins her in learning of their new-found existence. Though she agrees with Kiba's ideals of protecting humans, Yuka occasionally kills humans who seem bad (bullies, etc.) on reflex without others knowing, a habit that would eventually gain interest by Lucky Clover because despite being a renegade, she kills humans. It's implied that Kiba and Kaido were unaware of her actions. She exchanged e-mails with Keitaro to a lesser extent after becoming an Orphnoch, as she later developed a strong crush on Kaido, though he did not reciprocate. Eventually she and Keitaro come to realize who the other was, and they had a brief relationship before she was weakened by police's shots and killed by Saeko when Yuka was unable to assume Orphnoch form. Paradise Lost In the Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost (alternate ending to the TV series), Yuka was impaled by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. The movie Paradise Lost version of Crane Orphnoch's design is also dramatically different than that of the TV series. The shape of the crane head design has a more feminine look as the face is more human-like. She can assume a Flying Form (飛翔態, Hshōtai). Her winged collars are also extended and protruding upward in a flying pose. One more significant change is the addition of crane-like legs that appear in place of the original Orphnoch-humanoid legs during Crane Orphnoch's flight. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Crane Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Orphnoch Abilities Can Fly freely in the sky is 480km per hour, to dazzle the enemy afterimage effect by its rapid motion. Also be trained in combat power to kill the enemy emits a high frequency ultra-baked from the mouth is also possible. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuka Osada is portrayed by . As the Crane Orphnoch, her suit actor was . Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Orphnochs Category:Allies Category:Bird Kaijin Category:Kaijin Category:Deceased Characters